


【翔润】混沌理论

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	【翔润】混沌理论

1

找松本润一起打游戏这个招是相叶雅纪出的。当时他正搂着二宫和也，信誓旦旦的向樱井翔拍胸脯保证。

“打游戏很容易就能把人追到手了！”

二宫在他怀里玩着NS，头也不抬的附议。

这看起来很有说服力。但樱井翔没想到松本润是个完全不玩游戏的主。这位J大文学系的大一新生，光在选角界面就犹豫了半个小时。

“樱井前辈，这些角色都好丑噢。”

“没关系，你只能选这个最丑的。”樱井翔帮他把角色选定。“你现在只有这一个角色。”

松本润不甘心的挑了个稍微好看点的皮肤，然后磨磨蹭蹭的跟着下了地宫。

然而樱井翔没想到松本润勇武过人，刚进村就深入敌军一通瞎打。他甚至没来及作出反应，那个披着黄金战甲的骑士就倒在了一群手足无措的哥布林小兵里。

“樱井前辈，我摔倒了耶，要怎么站起来？”

“松本君，你那不是摔倒了，是死了。”樱井翔叹了口气，和他一起退出去。

“我们再进一次，你在我身后躲着就行。”

“那我玩什么呢？”

“你就随便打打。记住安全第一，保命要紧。”

于是这一次松本润乖乖躲在樱井翔身后。樱井翔冲在前面浴血奋战，觉得自己的形象光辉不已。一回头发现松本润虽然站在原地一动不动，头顶的蓝条已经快掉完了。

“你干嘛呢？”

“有个丑东西老跟着我！打也打不死，气死我了。”

“那是你的宠物，你别打他。”樱井翔走到他身边去，松本润刹不住手，又是一阵扫射。“我是你的队友，你也别打我。”

“诶，这样啊。”松本润有点不好意思，迈开小腿又跟着樱井翔走，手里的武器一不留神蹭爆了火药箱，两人一起飞出去好远。

“樱井前辈！我头上出现了两个红色的逗号！”

“没关系，我也有。”樱井翔有些无力。他看着那把火把自己的血烧掉两滴，把松本润拎到掩体后面让他不要轻举妄动。松本润转着圈和自己的宠物玩了一会儿，期间打死了一只撞上来的野猪，樱井翔这才风尘仆仆的结束了。

“樱井前辈，这次我杀人了诶。”

“不错，有进步。”樱井翔抹了一把额头的汗，微笑着夸奖他。

他们路过商店，面目和善的商人微笑着在门口招呼。

“进来看看有什么需要的吗？”

“没有！”松本润卯足了劲对NPC吼。

“进来看看有什么需要的吗？”

“没…”

“怎么没，有有有。”樱井翔看不下去了，拉着他进商店。

“把这个蓝瓶嗑了。”

松本润听话的嗑了蓝瓶，能量条突突的涨上去了。他觉得自己又一次精力充沛。

继续向前，经过村口的井，松本润盯着看了半天。

“这是干嘛用的？”

“你丢个武器进去，就会换一把武器上来。据说有可能出现稀有的橙武啦但是我觉得很难噢因为我从来没……”

“前辈，这个武器的名字怎么是金色的？”

“……”樱井翔一口血哽在喉咙里，欲哭无泪。

“这个要怎么用呢？”松本润把武器拿在手里掂量着。

“我也不知道。”樱井翔努力抑制住自己眼角的泪水。

“我从来没有拿到过。”

2

“综上所述，这款游戏真的对我很不友好。”

樱井翔坐在宿舍的小沙发上总结经验。相叶雅纪忙着往打游戏的二宫和也嘴里喂薯片，然后在一边卡吧啦吧的嚼花生米。

“你总结的就是这个经验吗？”相叶雅纪痛心疾首的看着他。“阿翔，你这样是追不到人的。”

“主要是，他也不玩游戏，你说对不对。”樱井翔抓了一把相叶雅纪手里的花生米来吃。

“那就没有别的办法了吗？”相叶雅纪坐到他身边去，和他并排嚼花生米。

樱井翔皱着眉头想了半天，用脚去蹬二宫和也的猫背。

“你不是学计算机的吗？能不能到松本润的电脑里看看他平时都在干什么啊？”

“你少用我的专业做这些不合法的事。”二宫和也扭了扭身子表示拒绝，相叶雅纪把樱井翔的脚扯回去。

“不然我帮你想想办法约他出来。”相叶雅纪眼珠子咕噜噜的转着。

“你真的靠谱吗？”樱井翔将信将疑。

“不就是个文学系的小学弟，包在我身上。”相叶雅纪抢过樱井翔的手机，快速的编辑了短信。

「发现一本好书，有兴趣一起读读吗？」

信息回复的很快，几乎是两秒内就响起了提示音。

「不」

樱井翔一脚把相叶雅纪踹下了沙发。

很快手机又响起来。樱井翔抖着手点开。

「不好意思，我今天没空噢。明天可以吗？」

相叶雅纪拍拍屁股又凑过来，一脸得意洋洋的表情。

“我就说没问题吧。”

3

第二天樱井翔对着镜子照了半天，确认自己发型不乱衣角不皱，脸上干净无异物，才郑重的背了小书包出门。他按约定在图书馆门口等着，紧张的直搓手，期间有四个好心的同学想为他指引厕所的方向，他都微笑着婉拒了。松本同学在第五个好心人到来之前赶到，他错过了三个闹钟，头发都没来及梳顺，叼着面包就一路小跑了过来。

樱井翔不由得心潮澎湃，这是什么王道少女漫的剧情，接下来莫非就是命定的相会。他短暂的思考了一下自己该何去何从，是否要和他激情碰撞，奈何松本润脚下很稳，从距离他十米就开始匀减速，并在距离他半米处成功减速到零。

“对不起，樱井前辈！”松本润咬了一口面包，话也说的含含糊糊。“我错过闹钟所以来迟了。”

“没关系，我也刚到。”樱井翔看着他嚼着面包小脸蛋儿鼓鼓的，挠了挠后脑勺，莫名的有些脸红。

“前辈说的是什么书？”松本润和他一起往图书馆里走，吞下最后一口面包认真问他。

“就在我书包里，待会拿出来给你看。”

宿舍里的相叶雅纪猛的坐了起来，他慌慌张张的下床，发现给樱井翔准备的那本文艺感十足的欧美冷文学被忘在了抽屉里。他拿起手机，看了眼时间就知道大势已去。

于是樱井翔和松本润并排坐在图书馆里，对着一本量子力学大眼瞪小眼。

“樱井前辈，这是…？”松本润带着一脸疑惑试探着询问。

“啊，那个啊，我想和你一起学习来着。”樱井翔磕磕巴巴说完这一句，大概有六次险些咬到自己的舌头。

这边相叶雅纪扯着二宫和也拼命往图书馆跑。不运动的小宅男跟不上节奏，一路上几次险些摔倒。

“人家约会你到底紧张个什么劲儿的？”二宫和也停下来扶着膝盖喘。他本来要和相叶雅纪一起吃早饭，现在饭没吃到肚子里，跑得一阵恶心。

“我们得去救阿翔。”相叶雅纪的正义感此刻满满的从胸口溢出来。“他拿错了书，不仅不能好好约会，还会突然讲些莫名其妙的理工段子，到时候这事儿就没戏了！”

然而事情仿佛没有如相叶雅纪所预料的那样发展。樱井翔大概煞有介事的学习了五分钟，就趴在那本量子力学上沉沉睡去，甚至游刃有余的打起了呼噜。图书馆静悄悄的，松本润忙把他推醒，小声提醒他。

“樱井前辈，不要睡啦。”

“诶？”樱井翔迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼睛。“没办法啦，松本君，你知道什么叫不自量力吗？”

“嗯？”

“就是不要自学量子力学。”

出现了！这种莫名其妙的理工段子。松本润一头雾水，幸好相叶雅纪及时赶到，把那本书唰的塞到了樱井翔手里。

“不好意思哦松本君，阿翔他拿错书了啦，我来给他送过来。”

二宫和也摇摇晃晃的跟在他身后，没来及说出一句话，就眼前一黑栽了下去。

4

松本润想不明白事情怎么会发展成这样诡异的情况。此刻二宫和也正虚弱的躺在医务室的床上，小脸煞白，一边站着的三个人都表情凝重，气氛如同在重症监护室前探望的患者家属。

“雅纪…”二宫和也颤巍巍的抬起了手，弱弱的开口发布临终嘱托。“我好累，我快撑不下去了。”

“不要啊小和！我不能没有你！”相叶雅纪猛的跪在床前，用二宫的手背抹了把鼻涕。

松本润在后面小声嘀咕。

“没关系的吧，低血糖有这么严重吗？”

樱井翔在他旁边，装模作样的抹了把泪。

“不知道。我觉得是没有的。”

“松本君…”二宫和也把手伸向松本润。松本凑上前去，拉住了他肉肉的汉堡手。

“你…能不能……咳咳…和我们家小翔一起…吃个午饭啊？”

“当…当然可以啊！”松本润一身冷汗，生怕说出一个不字二宫就要当场吐血身亡。

樱井翔在后面真情实感的抹了把泪。患难见真情，自己平时的汉堡肉没白请。

得到松本润的同意后二宫和也以肉眼可见的速度康复起来。他从床上坐起来，拍拍屁股就要走人。

“松本君，我知道学校附近有一家很好吃的意大利面啦，你们一起去吃吧。”相叶雅纪跟在二宫和也身后，热情的给松本润指路。

“我知道呀，你说的就是那家吧！”樱井翔在后面推着他出去。松本润看着这群人，莫名有种上了贼船的感觉。

5

松本润觉得自己的直觉没错，这就是一个巨大的阴谋。他和樱井翔孤男寡男共进午餐的照片在当天晚上就迅速的出现在了「你好J大」的首页，没有标题也没有图片描述，话题热度却居高不下。

「5秒种之内，我要知道这两位帅哥的恋爱故事！」

松本润看着热评第一，为自己突如其来的恋情感到愤怒。他退出界面去找樱井翔，可樱井翔连个影儿也没有。信息不回，电话打不通，松本润没办法，气冲冲的去宿舍门口堵人。他在宿舍楼下转了半天，樱井翔没回来，倒是相叶雅纪在楼上招呼他。

“松本君！要不要上来坐坐呀！”

于是松本润就这么顺理成章的坐在了这个双人宿舍的小沙发上，捧着一杯可疑的茶听相叶解释。

“阿翔最近要考试啦他很忙的，现在应该在做实验，可能没看手机。”相叶雅纪嚼着炸鸡块，菱形嘴油油的。“你找阿翔有什么事啊？”

他竟然这么忙，那没准照片不是他发的。松本润努力的整理了半天措辞，才犹犹豫豫的问。

“相叶前辈今天有看「你好J大」吗？”

“没呀，怎么了？”相叶雅纪打开「你好J大」，看见首页的照片后夸张的从沙发上滑了下去。

“这谁拍的？太过分了吧！”他义愤填膺的把照片放大了仔细研究。“松本君你笑的好甜哦，就像偶像剧里的男主一样。哪里像阿翔啊你看他双下巴都笑出来了。”

松本润面对他天然的脑回路无法接话，心神不宁的随便找了个借口离开了。临走前相叶雅纪看着那杯没动过的茶，露出了惋惜的表情。

“松本君路上小心啊，有空常来喝茶。”

“知道了，谢谢前辈。”

松本润一路走回宿舍，越想越觉得奇怪，忍不住又打开「你好J大」，那张照片竟然被顶了下去，取而代之的是一篇赫然标着【SJ】的同人文。

稍微想想也能猜出这是哪两个名字缩写。松本润小脸一红，被好奇心驱使着，钻进被窝看了起来。

不得不承认当代大学生人才辈出手速惊人。在照片出现两个小时后又被顶到话题榜首的这篇同人是一辆有滋有味的小车，文中J被S日得花样百出泣不成声，浑身上下每一个能出水的地方都在出水。松本润明明躲在被子却有种当众裸奔的羞耻，脸烫得能煎熟鸡蛋。樱井翔的电话就在这时不解风情的打了进来。

“松本君？我刚才在做实验啦找我有什么事吗？”

“没…没什么。”松本润不小心把自己代入了同人角色里，跟樱井翔说话都有些小心翼翼。

“哎其实我有件事想问问你来着。”隔着手机，樱井翔觉得自己的胆子大了许多。“我最近要考试啦，你愿不愿意和我一起复习功课呀？”

“等、等一下，樱井前辈。”松本润掀了被子从床上坐起来。“你有没有看「你好J大」？”

“没有啊，怎么了啊？”

“…你先去看一下嘛。”

松本润不由分说挂了电话，又把自己闷在了被子里。

太荒谬了。他想。自己才不会被樱井翔日成那样呢。

6

樱井翔在宿舍里面红心跳的看完了那篇同人，然后抖着小手给那位名叫「阳光宅男」的作者点了小红心。

“相叶氏，你说松本润是不是在暗示我什么？”

“没准呢，他今天还来宿舍找你来着。”相叶雅纪抱着手机，给「阳光宅男」拼命点了101下小红心。

“我可没想进展的这么快啊。”樱井翔捂着胸口，觉得幸福来得太突然了。

“那你就慢慢来嘛。你们不是要一起复习吗？可以先从躲在书后面亲亲开始。”

相叶雅纪信心满满的为他支招，甚至把自己珍藏多年的少女漫都交到了他的手上。

“不能一见钟情就日久生情。阿翔，你这么帅，一定没问题的。”

樱井翔对自己这么帅这一点倒是不准备反驳，但是在仔细阅读过以自己为主角的小黄文后再见面的两人还能不能日久生情真的很难说。现在他们在咖啡店里相对而坐，磨磨蹭蹭的拿出课本和作业，俩人都低着头，甚至不敢对视，气氛微妙的如同一觉醒来才发现炮友是熟人。

就算是樱井翔，也很难在这种坐立不安的气氛中学习。他偷偷拿起了手机，点开了「你好J大」，发现热度榜又更新了。又是一篇缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，精英主播S和人气模特J分分合合分分合合，历尽艰辛终于修成正果。樱井翔看得头疼，觉得这事干的确实有点儿过了。首页天天SJ屠屏，搞得他们俩像什么国民团的大热CP一样。于是他点开了那位名叫「麻婆小笼包」的写手ID，点击发送消息。

「相叶氏！停一停！」

「怎么了阿翔，我写得不好吗？」

「不是，哎，怪不好意思的。」

「没关系阿翔，小和已经把未来三天的榜单都安排好啦！」

「不是，哎，那个，不要这样啦。」

「没准松本同学很喜欢呢？」

樱井翔偷偷往对面看了一眼，松本润正低头划着屏幕，一脸投入的样子，还偷偷擦了擦眼角。

“松本君？”樱井翔试探性的喊了他一声。

松本润抬头看他，含水的眸子委屈不甘他见犹怜。

樱井翔愣了一下，忙给他递纸巾。

“松本君别哭啊，那都是假的，我不会那样对你的。”

“后来呢？”相叶雅纪边抄实验报告边兴冲冲的问他。

“后来我们就真的开始学习了。”樱井翔叹了口气。“相叶氏，我可能没有恋爱的天赋。”

“哎，别灰心呀阿翔，我觉得松本君对你还是有点意思的。”

“真的吗？”樱井翔颓丧的刷着消息。「你好J大」的首页突然出现了一张角度可疑的照片，松本润站在宿舍楼下，和楼上的相叶雅纪遥相对望。

「这是什么绝美爱情故事！仿佛罗密欧与朱丽叶的月夜阳台相会！」

「等等楼下这个人怎么有点眼熟…」

「是前几天出现在首页的帅哥！听说是SJ里J的原型哦！」

「诶这个发展怎么回事？我好像兴奋起来了！」

评论区吵吵闹闹，热度比被某种不知名力量拉起来的SJ还要高。樱井翔啪的摔了手机。相叶雅纪看了一眼，慌忙举起了双手。

“我发誓这事儿不是我干的！”

松本润也看到了。他躲在被窝里，超级小声的骂了一句脏话。

“淦！才不是这样的！”

二宫和也在宿舍里黑着脸啪啪啪啪敲键盘。「你好J大」的服务器于十分钟后瘫痪了。

7

夜间8点30分，三位男子大学生挤在双人宿舍的小沙发上，人手一杯相叶茶，表情悲壮的一饮而尽。

“我就说，不要搞这些歪门邪道。”二宫和也猛的喝下一大杯清水。“要追就光明正大的追嘛！”

“这主意也不是我出的啊！”樱井翔表情狰狞。“相叶氏你到底在茶里放了什么？为什么我们要喝这个反省？”

“都是我的错。”相叶的脸皱成一团毛线。“但我发誓我的心里只有小和一个人。”

“都什么时候了还说这些没用的。”二宫和也糊了一把相叶的脑袋。“阿翔，你和松本君认识多久了？”

“小半年了吧？”樱井翔回忆了一会儿。“其实我们关系本来也还不错啊，就是那种很友善的前后辈关系。”

“那我觉得这事没戏了。”二宫和也摇了摇头，“小半年，生个孩子都长牙了，你这还没动静，不可能了。”

“小和你也不要说这么绝对啦。”相叶雅纪拍拍樱井翔的背安慰他。“没准松本君也喜欢阿翔，只是不好意思说呢？”

“那怎么办啊？”樱井翔揉着脸，一筹莫展。

“你主动点试试看嘛！”相叶雅纪在这种时候总是显得兴致勃勃。“和他约会怎么样？去点他喜欢的地方！”

所以在气温骤降的十一月清晨，樱井翔和松本润瑟瑟发抖的来到了盆栽市场。

“樱井翔怎么回事？有人约会选这种地方吗？”二宫和也猫着背跟在他们后面。

“我觉得这次不是阿翔的错。你见过哪个年轻人喜欢盆栽的？”相叶雅纪戴了个口罩，看起来鬼鬼祟祟。

松本润被风吹得睁不开眼，他穿了个没兜的风衣，小手红红的攥着，不知道该放在哪里。樱井翔倒是很体贴的凑过去，把手从口袋里拿了出来。

然后把自己的手套摘下来。

把手套递给松本润。

又把手抄到了自己的口袋里。

二宫和也从地上捡了一个小石头，精准的砸到了樱井翔的屁股上。

“他为什么会戴着手套？这种时候不该趁机在口袋里牵手吗？”

“小和你别激动！”相叶雅纪架着他防止他冲过去打人。前面的樱井翔拍了拍屁股，回头朝他们皱了皱鼻子。

松本润倒是并不介意。他戴上樱井翔的手套，转过头对他笑了笑。

“谢谢樱井前辈。”

松本润的笑容仿佛带着光。樱井翔捂着胸口，觉得自己全身都温暖了起来。

但这种温暖很快就被困意击溃。他实际上并不能理解松本润对盆栽的狂热。他看着松本润一脸兴奋的看着盆栽，和老板问东问西，忍不住缩在毛衣领子里打了个哈欠。余光瞟到背后，相叶雅纪正用风衣把二宫和也兜在怀里舒舒服服的吃炸鸡块。

说不羡慕是假的。

“樱井前辈对这些没兴趣吗？”一边的松本润敏感的察觉到了樱井翔的无聊。

“不，挺好的，你看这些小树，挺，挺可爱的。”樱井翔连忙摇头否认。

“其实我们也可以逛点别的呀。”松本润凑到他身边去和他并排走。“看看衣服什么的也行。”

“好啊，那我们去附近的商场。”樱井翔揣着兜向前走，松本润配合着他的节奏加快了步伐，两个人微屈的肘尖偶尔碰到一起，又很快的分开。相叶和二宫在后面看着，着急的不行。

“我要是能隐身就好了。”相叶雅纪表示可惜。“能隐身我就推他们一把。”

“哎。”二宫和也只剩叹息了。“哎哟。哎。”

然而商场也并不是樱井翔的主场。松本润饶有兴致的挑着衣服，对最新的时尚潮流评头论足，樱井翔只能在一旁小鸡啄米似的点头，根本插不上话。相叶雅纪好歹对时尚有点研究，趁着松本润进试衣间的空档扒下樱井翔奇异的双层连帽衫，迅速帮他搭好了一身再踹进隔壁试衣间去，才勉强避免了约会事故。

二宫和也坐在外面直摇头。

“不合适，他俩真不合适。”

等到午饭时间樱井翔几乎是晕头转向了。点完餐等上菜的功夫，两个人相对无话，气氛安静的可怕。二宫和也蹲在座位后面，膝盖清脆的咔咔两声。

最终还是松本润先开口了。

“那个…樱井前辈，其实不用事事都顾及到我的。”

“没有啦，其实我也很感兴趣啊只是平时没有机会接触…什么的。”樱井翔的声音越来越小，说到后来自己都不信了。

“我也很想知道樱井前辈平时会做些什么啊，兴趣啊爱好啊什么的，我都很好奇诶。”松本润托着下巴认真的看着他。

“樱井前辈是物理专业的？”

“诶，是啊。”樱井翔突然被他看得有些慌乱，挠了挠脖子，从包里掏出一本基础物理来。

“我平时就在学这种东西啦。”

二宫和也蹲在地上翻了个白眼。“他为什么约会要带课本？”

相叶雅纪虽然完全不想站在樱井翔这边，还是礼貌的为他开脱。

“因为他上课背的也是这个包啊。”

好在善良的学弟松本润并没有嫌弃他，很给面子的拿过那本书翻看起来。

“樱井前辈，什么叫各态历遍？”

樱井翔一下就来了精神。

“简单点讲，用无穷时间的平均代替全体集合的平均。”

“无穷时间是多久呢？”

“嗯…你看的那些文学书上都怎么说？”

松本润撑着脑袋想了一会儿。

“「我今晨坐在窗前，世界如一个路人似的，停留了一会，向我点点头又走过去了。」”

“有点不同。时间概念没那么严格。对1000赫兹的信号来说，1秒也是无穷的时间。”

“樱井翔在干什么啊？现在是说这种话的时候吗？”二宫和也简直是恨铁不成钢。

“小和你还不明白吗，阿翔就是一个这么不开窍的家伙。”相叶雅纪推了推他。“你往下蹲蹲，我也想看。”

“信号是什么呢？”松本润接着问。

“信息的载体。”

二宫和也气不打一处来。“我这就给他接个话筒，让他对着全世界科普。”

“嘘，我们再听听看。”相叶雅纪趁机把他搂在怀里。

松本润眼睛水汪汪的看着樱井翔。

“那么假如我爱你，我就有爱的信号给你？”

“嗯，你要这么说也没错。”

“那我很爱你的时候，1秒也是无穷的时间。”

“对。大概是因为这个，诗人才歌颂爱情？”樱井翔的脑电波终于接上了正轨。

“不。诗人只是喜欢监视别人的孤独。”

樱井翔用他的理科脑憋了半天，问出一句。

“你被监视了吗？”

“至少现在没有。”

“为什么？”

“因为我和你在一起。和你在一起的时间我就有各态遍历性。”

“哎！”相叶雅纪拍拍二宫和也的肩膀。“松本润是懂的诶。”

二宫和也点点头。“我觉得这事有戏了。”

樱井翔一脸疑惑。

“这词儿能这么用吗？”

“文科生就可以这么用。和你在一起我每个当下的状态都不随时间的平移变化。”

“什么意思？”

“就是时间很短，时间又无穷。”

相叶雅纪和二宫和也躲在他们后面听的牙根儿发酸。

“搞文学的就是不一样啊，这算是告白了吗？”

“…算吧，他们都时间无穷了。”二宫和也揉了揉脸。“这种话樱井翔招架得住吗？”

“不知道诶，再看看。”相叶雅纪又把脑袋伸出去。

樱井翔：(●° 3 °●)?

松本润：(⁎｀ᴗ ´ ⁎ )

8

樱井翔和松本润真的在一起了。这是二宫和也出生以来最不能理解的事情。

相叶雅纪表示他也不能理解。但是爱情这玩意本来就很难解释。

“请问松本润先生，您爱的是樱井翔先生的哪一点呢？”

为了庆祝两位男嘉宾牵手成功，相叶雅纪在宿舍里办了个小型聚会。此刻他正拿着蛋卷当话筒，采访着面前这个情意绵绵的桃花眼。

“嗯…小翔他啊，很温柔又很体贴，虽然有时候笨笨的但实际上很聪明噢。”

“噫，这么快就改口叫小翔了。”二宫和也抱着手臂在一边笑成眯眯眼。

“嘿嘿，我也没有这么优秀啦。”樱井翔在一边红着脸挠了挠后脑勺。

“不要谦虚啦阿翔真的很厉害啊！”相叶雅纪发出了吹风机般的笑声。“之前啊偷拍你们吃意大利面的时候…”

樱井翔眼疾手快的捂住了他的嘴。

“嗯？”松本润的脸瞬间冷了下来。“什么意大利面？”

“嗨呀，这个呀。”二宫和也和善的微笑着去拎相叶雅纪。“意大利面就是我胃疼的暗号，现在相叶氏要陪我去医务室了。”

“对对对。”相叶雅纪惊成菱形嘴，着急忙慌的跟着二宫和也出去了。

“相叶一个人我不放心！我也跟着去看看！”樱井翔也要跟着出去，被松本润扯着耳朵留了下来。

“樱井前辈，跟我讲讲意大利面是怎么回事？”

“哎，那个，哎。”樱井翔愁眉苦脸的看着他。

“没有的事，就是，我喜欢你，你明白吗，我喜欢你才带你去吃意大利面的。”

相叶雅纪和二宫和也趴在窗外，为樱井翔的超常发挥默默比了个大拇指。

“混蛋！”松本润红着脸骂他。

“谁要你喜欢！( #｀∧´)”


End file.
